Beautiful Mess
by GalaMD
Summary: CRANFORD 2007 - Spoilers para toda la serie. Miss Mary Smith/ Dr. Marshland Entonces, ¿volverá?


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan (personajes, situaciones) en esta historia basada en "Cranford" es propiedad intelectual-artística de Elizabeth Gaskell (autora) y de la BBC (titán mediático de UK xD dedicado a manufacturar Masterpiece theatre para culturizar el resto del Universo conocido xD).

El título procede de una canción del grupo "Marlango".

**Spoilers**: primera temporada de la miniserie inclusive su último episodio (por seguridad ;)).

**Pairing:** Miss Mary Smith / Dr. Jack Marshland

**Rating:** K

**Género**: Drama. Romance.

**Summary: **_Doctor Marshland… entonces, ¿volverá?_

**Dedicatoria:** A todas las que esperan ansiosamente el regreso a Cranford por Navidad ;)

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

**(****You raise me up – Josh Groban)**

* * *

**Beautiful Mess**

La habían salvado. El muy…afortunado bribón había conseguido vencer la enfermedad de la mujer que amaba siguiendo su maldito instinto y ahora la acunaba sobre su pecho, lavando con lágrimas los largos cabellos dorados que la fiebre había apelmazado contra sus dulces facciones .

Se obligó a salir del ensimismamiento, azorado por sentirse espía de un momento tan íntimo, de un alivio y una dicha que sólo debía ser suyas y no del hombre por el que casi les hubieran separado para siempre.

Como un autómata, la culpabilidad movió sus hilos y le sacó de la habitación, en la que los rayos del sol veraniego comenzaban a caldearla y a ahuyentar las sombras. Descendió las escaleras. Ni siquiera se atrevió a despedirse del Reverendo. No creía tener derecho a aceptar su gratitud o su estima.

Deambuló por las calles de aquel pueblo que tan cálido recibimiento le había dado entre los suyos a pesar de ser foráneo y atrevido, esquivando las miradas de – suponía, tampoco quería detenerse a preguntar – incredulidad y desdén que notaba sobre su aspecto desaliñado. Mas era sorpresa y preocupación lo que hipnotizaba de su figura a los vecinos de Cranford. Su andadura tambaleante, sin sombrero ni abrigo, sin la sonrisa pícara que había iluminado con estrellas la Navidad pasada. La visión de la sangre del señor Carter reseca en los puños de su camisa y el aroma dulzón de la muerte enroscado al cuello como su pañuelo de seda.

Llegó a la posada donde había reservado hospedaje (no había creído posible abusar de la hospitalidad de su amigo Harrison o de la casera de éste después de aquella estúpida broma que había llegado tan lejos como para arrancarle de sus deberes insustanciales en Bath). Apenas inclinó la cabeza hacia la dueña como saludo.

En la soledad de su cuarto alquilado por unas noches, cuidado, casi hogareño, devolvió sobre la palangana vacía. Los espasmos de su estómago retorciendo sus entrañas y constriñendo su respiración por el esfuerzo le hicieron flaquear las rodillas hasta tirar de él a favor de la gravedad. Patético, sobre el suelo limpio como una patena, y con los brazos doloridos y temblorosos por aferrarse con desesperación a aquella vasija, los restos del té y pastas del desayuno que con tanta ligereza y despreocupación había bebido esa mañana se mezclaron, cuando no quedó nada sólido en su interior, con el regusto amargo de la bilis y el imperdonable infantilismo de su carácter.

Lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos congestionados.

Concentrado en control el ataque de su cuerpo, no había llegado a escuchar la llamada tímida de unos nudillos contra la puerta entreabierta ni los pasos cada vez menos vacilantes que se adentraron en la habitación. Pero la presión de una mano firme masajeándole entre los omóplatos, como lo haría con un niño preso de una rabieta,

La señorita Mary Smith – ahora su paciente, se obligó a recordar, además de la persona más honesta y decididamente comprometida por el bien de la amistad que conocía – se afanaba por recoger el estropicio como podía mientras él cogía resuello. Le retiró unos mechones de la frente y empapó unas compresas en el agua fría de la jarra junto a la mesita de noche. Solicitando mudo permiso con aquellos ojos grandes, expresivos e hipermétropes por los que le estaba resultando imposible (incluso ahora, hecho un manojo de sudor, sangre y vómito) no sentir más que un interés puramente profesional, le enjugó la frente, labios y mejillas con ellas.

– Traté de llamar su atención en la calle pero no me escuchaba. Parecía usted conmocionado, así que le seguí. Espero que no le haya ofendido que me haya tomado tantas libertades, doctor Marshland. – le sonrió, comprensiva. – Al menos a la posadera no pareció importarle demasiado, asustada como estaba al verle regresar como un fantasma de sí mismo...

Delicadamente, en cuanto la señorita Smith se hubo cerciorado de que la nausea y las arcadas habían menguado, se guardó sus manos para sí y, desviando la mirada hacia la vida que continuaba como si nada más allá de la ventana que daba a la calle, le ofreció cierta distancia para que se recompusiera. Se lo agradeció en silencio, aunque dudaba que le quedaran fuerzas para pintar una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro. Al menos podría asearse, cambiarse de camisa, perfumarse. Fingir la respetabilidad que, seguramente, había perdido ante ella y sus vecinos, sus amigos.

Cuando debió percibir su regreso reflejado en el cristal de la ventana, la mujer se giró. Le halló luchando por hacer el nudo a su corbata, que de momento le iba ganando a su paciencia. De repente se sintió el ser más ridículo sobre la tierra. Él, que a pesar de no tener los dedos hábiles de cirujano que Harrison había sabido entrenar hasta la maestría con la pinza, el escalpelo y la sutura, siempre se había vanagloriado en tener un pulso infalible y ahora hasta eso le fallaba como lo hacía la confianza en sí mismo.

Optó por dejar el nudo maltrecho como estaba. Exhausto.

La escuchó carraspear a unos metros de él y alzó la mirada.

– He sabido que Sophy Hutton estuvo al borde de la muerte esta madrugada pero que usted y el doctor Harrison consiguieron…mantenerla entre nosotros. – no creyó ser merecedor de la ternura en su mirada, que trataba de arroparle con la suavidad de una colcha para abrigarle del frío que le había calado por dentro en las últimas horas.

– A estas alturas el pueblo entero también sabrá que el señor Carter no puede decir lo mismo.

No había sido su intención sonar esgrimir el acero en su voz contra ella al ponerse a la defensiva, pues era consciente de que sólo trataba de ayudarle. Pero estaba tan cansado…tan desacostumbrado a…a esa generosidad y noble lealtad, incluso habiendo caído en gracia. Hábitos de ciudad, instinto de supervivencia que uno acababa adquiriendo, protegiéndose de la crudeza con jovialidad y juegos maquiavélicos con que divertir a quienes le rodeaban. Y a uno mismo.

– Estoy convencida de que ustedes hicieron todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para luchar por la vida del señor Carter, Dios le tenga en su gloria. – mordisqueó el labio inferior, apesadumbrada, agachando la cabeza al mismo tiempo en señal de respeto a una persona aunque no se encontrara entre ellos. Carter no era un hombre al que hubiera conocido demasiado bien, reservado y distante como era, pero sí sabía todo cuanto había hecho por aquella comunidad y que, a pesar del semblante estoico y autoritario, había sido un caballero desde la copa de su sombrero hasta la punta de su zapato.

– No fue suficiente. Y, en cualquier caso, fueron las manos de Harrison las únicas de utilidad en todo momento. No me dedico a eso… a salvar vidas. Es una proeza heroica que siempre me ha venido grande. – la admisión fue formulada despojada de toda socarronería. – Por eso me he especializado en el tratamiento de problemas de la vista. Los ojos…son más simples. – se encogió de hombros. Qué más daba ya reconocer que no tenía madera de intrépido científico ni de diestro cirujano.

– Se dice que son el espejo del alma, doctor Marshland. – recordó, sosteniendo la mirada castaña que intentaba zafarse de la suya. – No los subestime… Y es usted muy bueno en lo que ha optado como profesión, de los mejores, y aún tiene tiempo, por lo joven que es, de ayudar a muchas personas aquejadas de terribles jaquecas, medio ciegas o incapaces de realizar una vida normal por su incorrecta visión. Lo que hace también es importante. – fue vehemente, porque creía en lo que trataba de hacerle entender.

– Ya. Sí. Pero ahí adentro, en ese quirófano… al final mi presencia fue más un estorbo que una ayuda, señorita Smith. – no se trataba de falsa molestia. De hecho, prefirió obviar el relatar la humillación de ser un médico incapaz de empuñar la sierra para amputar el miembro a su paciente en una urgencia y cómo, incluso estando Harrison al borde del cansancio, permaneció en la cabecera, auscultando y haciendo beber láudano al hombre moribundo.

El doctor Marshland llevaba el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada en una mueca que a ella se le antojaba extraña en su rostro siempre abierto. La inquietaba y arañaba una fibra en el centro del pecho por su sufrimiento y su evidente y fatalista derrotismo.

– ¿Y Sophy? El doctor Harrison no hubiera podido hacer nada por ella si no hubiera tenido a alguien como usted, creyendo por él en su capacidad para sacar a una paciente adelante, incluso después del fracaso del señor Carter. Si no le hubiera tenido a usted para empujarle hacia la rectoría y para aunar el valor para enfrentarse al Reverendo con la decisión de un hombre enamorado y un profesional eficiente… si no le hubiera usted contagiado la confianza suficiente para persuadir a todos los que le detestaban de que podrían lograrlo, incluso contraviniendo el consejo del médico veterano en que todos confían, él y Sophy probablemente no hubieran podido llegar a amarse como la joven y perfecta pareja que estaban destinados a ser.

– Destino que casi trunca mi pueril fechoría. – la contradijo, con la emoción de la culpa agravando el tono de su voz. – Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me defiende. ¡Usted misma lo expuso claramente en su carta, reprochándome mi actitud inmadura! No era justo ni decente por parte de un mejor amigo inmiscuirse de forma tan peligrosa en los entresijos del corazón de alguien que se aprecia, o de las mujeres que le rodean, sus convecinas, sus pacientes, que confían ciegamente en él. Casi arruino la vida de Harrison de forma irreparable, la de su futura esposa y la de las amables señoras que me han agasajado en sus salones como a uno de los suyos. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar que una broma tan tonta pudiera sacudir los cimientos de este pueblo, señorita Smith. Fue una irresponsabilidad por mi parte, así que no me corresponde ser el centro de su atención o de su compasión. Fui un traidor…

Mary ladeó la cabeza y posó una mano sobre su antebrazo, haciendo aún más física su petición de que se detuviera de una vez.

– Doctor Marshland. No debe ser usted tan duro consigo mismo. Regresó en cuanto supo del alcance de lo ocurrido y ha pedido perdón formalmente a todos los afrontados en esta historia. Todos somos humanos y tenemos el derecho, el deber y la naturaleza de equivocarnos. Estoy convencida de que su amigo el doctor Harrison ya le ha perdonado. Le conoce, sabe que en el fondo nunca pretendió hacerle daño a nadie, ni siquiera a su reputación o los sueños y proyectos que tenía para el futuro. Y yo conozco a la gente de Cranford mejor que usted, pues llevo entre ellos bastante tiempo, desde mi infancia. Casi podría decirse que soy de la tierra… – bromeó, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto, y el rasgueo de las lágrimas a sus palabras. – Acabarán por comprender y disculparle tarde o temprano, a aceptarle de nuevo como uno más. Sólo necesitan tiempo, y saber cuánto ha hecho usted por enmendar su error.

El hombre la observaba perplejo y tragó el nudo en la garganta.

– ¿De verdad lo cree así? ¿Es posible que no me veten para siempre jamás de Cranford? ¿Que no cuelguen un retrato con mi cara a la entrada del pueblo para impedirme regresar?

Sus ánimos se elevaron al crecer la semilla de la esperanza que plantaban su explícito deseo de regresar a Cranford de nuevo después de aquella fatalidad. Asintió quizás con demasiada efusividad, en su sonrisa y la suave presión de sus dedos, que buscaron las manos del médico para estrecharlas.

– No me cabe duda de ello. Soy observadora, me fijo en detalles…

– A pesar del astigmatismo que la obliga a llevar anteojos.

Él sonrió y ella se sonrojó. La tristeza en el ambiente se hizo esquirlas y polvo, clavándosele en la comisura del ojo. Parpadeó, como quien intenta eliminar una molesta mota de polvo, para que no reparara en el profundo efecto que había surtido en ella aquella declaración de intenciones de regresar.

– Y a lo largo de mi tiempo en Cranford me he dado cuenta de que un conflicto, incluso si es de estas magnitudes titánicas, no tardará en olvidarse salvo lo que duren las cerezas en los campos. No se apure…

El doctor Marshland inspiró hondo, visible y audiblemente, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa apocada. Alzó el mentón y echó los hombros hacia atrás, recobrando la pose gallarda con que se le presentó la primera vez que se encontraron.

Mary Smith se sintió orgullosa de él como sabía que una simple amiga no podría haberse sentido ni aunque la relación se hubiera remontado a la mismísima niñez.

– Señorita Smith, es usted realmente una mujer…no, – se interrumpió para efectuar la corrección. – una persona admirable.

Ella río, por no saber qué hacer o decir, y consciente, por la calidez que había invadido sus mejillas de que el arrebol en ellas no pasaría desapercibido como el mero esfuerzo de la carrera hasta allí o el efecto de la caricia del frío sol de primeras horas de la mañana. Su tiempo de cortejo y galantería hacía tiempo que la había pasado de largo y nunca había sido partícipe tampoco de ese tipo de juegos corteses.

– Doctor Marshland… entonces, ¿volverá?

Afortunadamente por el decoro en que tan bien la había aleccionado Miss Deborah desde su adolescencia, consiguió despersonalizar el interés por su pronto regreso. No obstante, acabar la pregunta con el discreto "¿a Cranford?" que cayó de sus labios no hubiera sonado tan diferente del "¿a mí?" rebosante de esperanza que hizo eco en su cabeza.

Los dedos que pasaron toda una mañana intercambiando el cristal de unas lentes de prueba hasta conseguir hacerla ver las letras del periódico del día con propiedad, se ciñeron alrededor de los suyos como una promesa.

– De entrada imagino que no tardaremos en recibir invitaciones para la boda del año en Cranford. – Mary ensanchó la sonrisa. No. Una vez recuperada Sophy, sospechaba que ni siquiera su padre podría impedir a los jóvenes enamorados contraer matrimonio. –Pero estaría encantado de ausentarme de mis obligaciones en la ciudad para volver antes y después de entonces. – ¿fue el roce inocente al dorso de su mano una caricia? – Es aquí donde están mis amigos, donde espero que esté mi familia algún día, si se cumplieran sus previsiones de que esta caritativa gente se apiade de mí tras la farsa que orquesté sin saber.

– Sophy, el doctor Harrison y yo nos ocuparemos muy bien de cultivar su buena fama para adelantar su regreso triunfal. Sólo…vuelva. Que lo ocurrido no le disuada de hacerlo.

– Soy más testarudo y orgulloso de lo que parezco, Mary – dijo, utilizando su nombre de pila de un modo tan casual, que casi no se dio cuenta. – Ahora…lo que veo difícil es marcharme. De repente me siento más atado a Cranford que a cualquier otra tierra. – la sonrisa de medio lado delató al rubor que escondía la sombra de la barba en sus mejillas.

Pero Mary Smith supo enseguida a qué se refería Jack Marshland.

Era justo esa conexión mágica con aquel lugar minúsculo en el mapa, perdido en la limitada inmensidad de Cheshire. Tranquilo, remoto, donde nunca pasa nada y la gente disfruta apaciblemente de la cotidiana rutina y de sus tradiciones, del revuelo de las idas y venidas, atesorando los cambios.

Ese magnetismo que la había echo regresar año tras año a lo largo de su vida con la excusa de visitar a las Jenkyns y que la hacía sentirse vacía, sola y triste en las épocas en que no podía ausentarse de Manchester.

Era simplemente Cranford. Sus campos, su gente, su hogar.

_In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need  
In her eyes time passes by and she is with me_

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am  
In her eyes I am_

**(In her eyes – Josh Groban)**


End file.
